


宠物变成人了该怎么办？

by Wirsindokay



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirsindokay/pseuds/Wirsindokay





	1. Chapter 1

周一早上，Marc握着手里的咖啡杯，幸运地在教授进来的前几秒，从后门进了教室。

找了个后排靠窗的位置坐下，他靠在椅背上，长舒了口气。讲台上的教授正在整理自己的讲义，还没开始讲课。他拉开自己的包，把书放上桌子，下一秒，旁边一个女生靠过来说：“你还是换个位置吧，这里已经被占了，而且，他脾气不太好，会挠人的。”

Marc一脸的迷惑，努力消化着那句'他脾气不太好，会挠人的'，他真的无法理解，有男人生气的时候，是选择挠人的吗？反正他从来没见过。

在他作出反应前，感觉到自己旁边的窗户被拉开了。

“他来了，你还是快换个位置吧。”女生在说完这句话后就回头开始听课了。

Marc回头看到一只猫蹲在窗台上，几乎全身的毛都是白色的，只有耳朵、尾巴、脸和爪子区域的毛是偏深的奶油色，带着冰冷温度的蓝眼睛不友好地盯着他。

等他反应过来那个占座的'人'就是这只猫，那只猫已经跳到了他的桌子上，爪子踩在他翻开的课本上，下一秒一爪子袭击了他放在一边的咖啡杯，还好他手快扶住了杯子，才没被泼一身的咖啡。

没得逞的猫咪彻底炸毛了，为了让自己的课本免去被撕碎的命运，Marc及时把他捞进了怀里，右手揉了几把它的头顶，一边祈祷怀里的小祖宗能安静下来，不再报复他，一边低声地跟它道歉:"对不起，坐了你的位置，我们能一起坐吗？只有一节课的时间，下课去给你买好吃的，怎么样？"

怀里的猫咪似乎听懂了他的话，结束挣扎，两只前爪搭在他的胳膊上，在他怀里磨蹭着，最后找了个舒服的位置，卧着不动了。

Marc在那之后，终于松了口气，开始把注意力放在讲课的教授身上。除了偶尔听到怀里那只猫咪发出的咕噜声，他会伸手撸几把它的毛之外，这节课跟之前似乎没有什么不一样。

终于熬到下课，Marc无奈地叹了口气，他以为那只猫中间就会离开了，可它现在还呆在自己怀里。他把自己的书收进包里，抱着它站了起来，考虑是不是该把它放下来。

没来得及行动，就有几个坐在后排的女生围了过来，那个上课前提醒他换个位置的女生惊讶地说：“你太厉害了，他一直是谁都不让碰的。那个是他睡觉的位置，之前也有人坐过那个位置，结果胳膊上被他挠了一道。”

“额，我可能只是够幸运吧。”看着怀里的猫用尾巴扫了那些尝试着给它顺毛的女生的手，并且转过头冷冷地盯着她们，Marc开始庆幸现在是秋天，自己今天穿了件长袖的卫衣，不然真的很有可能被它挠一道伤口。

撸猫的想法没能实现，那些女生很快就离开了。Marc尝试着把它从自己怀里捞出来，结果得到了一声不满地“喵！！”，顺带一个带着怒气的眼神。

Marc不禁扶额，心想，真是怕了你了。所以他之后顶着大家纷纷看过来的目光，怀里抱只猫，一路到了餐厅。

“你养猫了？”听到对面Julian的问话，Marc把猫从怀里捞出来放到桌子上，靠上椅背，深深叹了口气：“唉..我今天去上课，坐了他经常睡觉的那个位置，接着他差点打翻了我的咖啡，还差点撕了我的书，后来好不容易把他按怀里不动了，想着终于解决了，结果他下课之后缠上我了。”

“喵！喵！” 谁缠上你了！要不是你答应我给我买吃的，我才不会下课还跟着你！如果它现在能说话，绝对要反驳他。

“乖。”注意到向他挥过来的猫爪，Marc及时伸手撸了把它的头毛，最后猫爪还是落在了他的胳膊上，只不过没有留下伤口，只是力度大了些的在他胳膊上踩了几下，在他看来跟撒娇差不多。

“那你真的准备养着他吗？”

“不知道，至少他不想走的话，我不能就随便把他丢在校园里。”只是跟他想的不同的是，吃饱了之后，那只猫就一甩尾巴跳下了桌子，消失了。

“他..就这么走了？”Julian有些难以置信地盯着对面同样一脸状况外的Marc.

思考了一会儿后，Marc有些不确定的说：“我有说如果他不再惹事的话，下课之后会给他买吃的，他不会是听懂了吧？”

“真的假的？那只猫挺聪明的啊。”

“聪明的有点儿过分了。”Marc说完这句话，忽然想到那只猫是会自己开窗户的，难道所有的猫都会自己开窗户吗？

那件事情过去有一周，Julian从图书馆出来，打着伞回到宿舍楼下，意外地看到了一只被宿舍楼大门堵在外面的金毛犬，浑身的毛湿漉漉的，爪子上还带着奔跑时溅上去的泥，显然是在这里躲雨的，一副可怜兮兮的样子趴在门口。

Julian拿出门卡打开了门，开门声惊动了那只小可爱，它转头看了过来。被那双湿漉漉的眼睛盯着，Julian一瞬间心软了，朝它招招手说了句：“你要进来吗？”

那只金毛站起来，一只前爪踏在门框上，似乎有些犹豫，Julian索性一把把他捞进怀里带上了楼，也不管他的爪子是不是会弄脏自己的衣服了。

进门放下自己的包，Julian直接带着怀里的金毛去了浴室，放了水之后，把它丢进了浴缸里。没有他想象中的拼命挣扎，它乖乖地呆在水里，抬脸看着他。

忍不住先撸了几把毛之后，Julian才开始给它洗澡。洗完出来，Julian拿了条毯子把它包进去，抱着它坐到了沙发上。

“你怕吹风机吗？小可爱。”他把吹风机插上电，准备把金毛的毛吹干，结果它一接触到风就躲，最后直接把自己裹进毯子里不出来了。

无奈地放弃吹风机，Julian把它从毯子里挖出来，伸手挠了几下它的下巴，窝在他腿上的小家伙眯起了眼睛，过后用头蹭了蹭他的手掌。

“你真的太可爱了，小家伙。”Julian一边给他擦着身上的毛，一边想养只金毛也不错。

“你有名字吗？嗯？”Julian打游戏的间隙，问着自己腿上似乎对游戏很有兴趣的金毛，见他没什么反应，便用下巴蹭了几下它的头顶后继续问：“要我给你取一个吗？”

本来趴在他腿上的金毛听到那句话后，扑到他身上，舔了舔他的脸。Julian把这当做了肯定的回答：“那让我想一想。”

“男孩子的话，Joshua怎么样？你喜欢吗？”接下来的一局游戏结束后，Julian突然问了句。

“汪！”小家伙叫了一声，似乎挺满意这个名字。

“那我就叫你Joshua了。”Julian放下手柄去了厨房：“Joshua你饿了吗？想吃什么？”

打开冰箱，Julian发现宿舍并没有什么吃的，最后只是热了下意面和牛奶，放到Joshua面前：“我不知道你能不能吃意面，不喜欢的话就喝牛奶好了，明天才能给你去买狗粮。”

Julian开了一听啤酒，一边喝酒，一边看着桌子上正在进食的Joshua，它只吃了意面，牛奶一点也没动。

确定它真的不喝牛奶后，Julian准备把盘子收了，Joshua却一爪拍在了他的啤酒罐上，抬起脸看着他，眼神里带着撒娇，他觉得自己真的完全拒绝不了：“你也要喝吗？”

“汪！”

Julian犹豫了一下还是败给了那张可爱的脸，拿了一个小碟子，倒了一些啤酒给它。那些啤酒很快就没了，Joshua之后再次抬起脸看着他。

“还要吗？”Julian无奈又倒了一些：“你喝啤酒真的没关系吗？”

Joshua喝光那些啤酒，再次抬起脸的时候，Julian喝光了易拉罐里的啤酒，他觉得再这样下去，他会被动物保护协会的人投诉：“没有了，都喝完了。”

忽视它的不满，Julian一把捞起它，回到沙发继续玩游戏。

Marc洗完澡从浴室出来，换上睡衣，刚刚坐到桌前准备三天后一节课的presentation，就听到了敲玻璃的声音。

他好奇的看过去，是上周窝在他腿上卧了一节课的那只猫，蹲在窗台上，盯着他，毛发被雨打湿后有些狼狈。

Marc走过去，打开了窗户，猫咪跳到了他的地板上，接着跳上了他的床。

Marc走过去把它抱了起来。

“你要洗个澡了。”下一秒，Marc感觉到怀里的猫拼命的挣扎，无奈地说了句：“我知道了，你害怕洗澡就算了。”

虽然说是这样说，Marc还是去浴室放了水，等他回到卧室，看到的是把自己蜷成一团的猫，在他走近后，开始发抖。在他想要把它抱离床单时，猫咪开始朝他挥爪子，为了避免受伤，Marc一把把它按趴在了床上。

感觉到它放弃了挣扎，Marc准备把它抱起来，下一秒却发现眼前的猫消失了，现在被他按住的是一个男人，而且还是个裸着的男人。

面对这样的事情，Marc觉得自己突然无法思考了，愣在了那里，直到身下的人带着怒气地说了句：“你能从我身上下去了吗？！”

Marc条件反射地站起来，整个人退到了一边的书桌旁，一脸惊恐地看着本来还是猫的人，路过他，摔上了浴室的门。

“Fuck！！”浴室水声响起的时候，Marc拿起手机，拨了一个号码。

“Marc，有什么事吗？”

“Ju！这个世界太疯狂了！”

Julian停下了游戏，有些担心：“你怎么了？发生了什么？”

“那只猫你还记得吗？！”

“我记得啊，怎么了？”

“他…他…他变成了个人，你知道吗？！Ju，他现在是个人！！”

“你脑子受什么刺激了吗？哈哈哈哈哈，开什么玩笑？猫怎么可能变成人呢？”Julian觉得只有自己智商出了问题才会相信这件事情。他没注意到的是，自己怀里的Joshua露出了一个玩味的表情。

“我没开玩笑！他现在就在我浴室里。”

“哈哈哈哈，就这样吧，我继续玩游戏了。”

被Julian挂了电话20分钟后，浴室里的人走了出来。

即使他这次腰上围了条浴巾，Marc还是一时间不知道自己的视线该往哪里看，最后他走向自己的衣柜，拿了衣服丢给他：“你可以先穿我的衣服。”

Marc坐回电脑前，盯着那些阅读材料，脑海里各种问题，却不知道该问什么。很快Julian的电话把他从自己的思考里拉了回来。

他还没来得及开口，对面Julian的声音就传了过来：“Marc！ WTF！！”

“怎么了？你这么激动。”

“你刚才不是跟我说那只猫变成人了吗？！”

“嗯。”Marc下意识的转头看了眼坐在他床上的人，刚好对上他看过来的视线，于是很快收回了视线。

“我今天在楼下抱上来的那只金毛也变成了人！”

“什么？！”

Julian从浴室出来看到的就是，他的沙发上多了一个缩在毯子里玩游戏的人，那只金毛消失了，桌子上多了罐打开的啤酒。

Julian觉得自己有些无言，脑海里各种问题滚过，最后问了句：“你…你是？”

“Joshua.”沙发上玩游戏的人并没有看他，依旧盯着电视屏幕：“不是你取的名字吗？”

他觉得自己的大脑有点缺氧，下一秒关上了浴室的门，给Marc打了电话。

“你现在知道我说的是真的了。”经历了一波震惊，Marc已经不觉得有什么惊讶的了。

“我现在该怎么办？”

“你问我，我哪知道。”Marc确定他听到了来自身后的笑声，伸手苦恼地抓了把头发，接着身后的人走过来，坐上了他的桌子。

电话那端的Julian还处在抓狂状态，这边坐在他桌子上的人扫了眼他放在桌上的文件后说：“我饿了，Marc.”

他们最后点了份pizza，Marc一直觉得很尴尬，他很难脑子里不想点什么，尤其是当Bernd（他们在消灭pizza的期间决定给他起个名字）开始脱衣服的时候。

“Bernd，你…”

“我习惯裸睡。”Bernd理所当然地说，Marc觉得这对他是一种折磨。

最后面前人无奈地翻了个白眼，再次变回了猫。

Marc在那之后长舒了口气。

Julian再次走出浴室，沙发上的人已经变回了金毛的样子，在他走近的时候，扑进了他怀里。瞬间的僵硬后，他才伸手揉了揉Joshua的脑袋，心想，我该怎么办。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天早晨，Julian摸索着关掉了响个不停的闹钟，正准备像往常一样再继续睡一会儿，突然意识到昨天晚上在他床上睡觉的金毛不见了。

等他打开卧室门，看到就是客厅沙发上正在的游戏的人，桌子上摆着一瓶新开的啤酒。他百分之百确定的是，昨天晚上自己抱着扑进怀里的金毛去了卧室，如果不是这样，看见眼前这样的情景，他会觉得Joshua是在客厅玩了一晚上的游戏。

与昨晚不同的是，现在的Joshua并没有缩进毯子里，而是只盖了下半身，上半身的皮肤暴露在空气中，但Julian能猜到他下身应该也什么都没有穿，于是他下意识地咽了下口水。

他上身的肌肉线条和颈线的弧度，让Julian觉得自己有些大脑充血，但是比这更让他觉得刺激的是Joshua头上的两只耳朵，在主人跟他倒早安的时候，轻轻抖动了几下，勾得他心痒痒，非常想要上手感受一下那两只耳朵的触感。

为了避免再这么看下去，自己会直接血气继续上涌流鼻血，他迅速回了卧室，试图深呼吸让自己平静下来，不要再乱想了。努力后的结果就是，他无力地倒回床上，满脑子想把沙发上那个人这样那样的想法，一边叹气，一边感叹自己现在就像个变态一样，满脑子黄色废料。

去浴室冲了个冷水澡浇完火，Julian打开衣柜换完衣服，拿了几件丢给了沙发上的人：“你变成人形之后记得要穿衣服，我衣柜里的衣服你可以随便拿。”当然，他省略了自己其他想说的话，比如：你这样在我眼前裸奔，会出事的 。

“谢谢。”Joshua的眼睛依旧停留在游戏画面上，没有分出一个眼神给他。

“你饿了吗？想吃什么？”

“什么都可以。”

Julian盯着那两只耳朵，一直在犹豫。趁Joshua的注意力还在游戏上，他一边安慰自己这次不摸，之后可能就没有机会了，一边抬起手小心翼翼地接近Joshua离自己更近的那只耳朵，然后迅速撸了两把。

被摸突然摸耳朵的Joshua明显的抖了一下，接着放下游戏手柄，一脸震惊地看着他，湖水般的眼睛里写满了惊讶，以及Julian注意到他脸红了。

“我去厨房了。”Julian逃也似地去了厨房，一边感叹自己都干了什么啊；Joshua一脸的震惊，对他来说，自己这算猥亵吗？

几分钟后，Julian给煎蛋翻好面，突然感觉到靠在他背上的重量，瞬间愣住了。Joshua讨好地在他后颈蹭了几下，没有收回的耳朵也蹭过他颈部和肩膀暴露的皮肤，让他忍不住缩了下脖子。他想，Joshua这样做可能是觉得自己刚才的落荒而逃是生气了，可他这一番求原谅的动作搞得自己脑海里再次浮现出各种奇怪的想法。

他需要好好跟他谈一下这件事情了，各种在他身上乱蹭撒娇的举动，如果是在他是金毛的时候后，Julian一定接受良好，还会伸手撸几把它的毛，但人形的Julian这样的时候，他真的没办法不想点什么，尤其是当他两只可爱的耳朵还暴露在空气中的时候。

“Jo..”Julian叹了口气，关上了火，转身看向Joshua，不意外地在他的眼神里看出了撒娇的意味，他盯着那双眼睛沉默了两秒后继续开口;“我没有生气，只是那之后有点不知道该怎么面对你。”

面前的人露出了一个微笑，Julian下意识地松了口气，下一秒变得更僵硬了。Joshua抱住了他的腰，靠在他怀里，脸在他胸上蹭了几下后说：“我只是没想到你会突然摸我的耳朵，有点被吓到了，没觉得讨厌。”

Julian这下意识到了谈话的紧急性，他及时推开了Joshua，忽略他脸上的疑惑，小心地组织着自己要说的话：“Jo，你变成人，要记得穿衣服，要出门记得把耳朵藏起来，不然大家会被吓到的。还有，人类表达友好的时候是不会在别人身上乱蹭的，如果你这样做会被误会的，对我也不行，我会想到其他事情上的，你知道的....就是..”

Joshua无奈地发现自己不知道该怎么跟Joshua解释人类的性这件事情，面前的人眯起了眼睛，想了一会儿后一脸无害地问他：“你现在是发情期吗？”

“不，不是..这个问题我以后再跟你解释，你先记住我说的就好了。”Julian觉得再这么聊下去自己就真的把持不住了，于是强行结束了谈话：“现在先吃饭吧，你去外面等着就好了，我等一下把早餐端出去。”

Joshua出了厨房后，Julian双手蹂躏着自己头发，烦躁地地吼了句：“上帝啊，我到底该怎么办？！”


	3. Chapter 3

没有课的早上，Marc洗漱完后，翻出笔记本电脑，坐回床上继续看自己的阅读材料，本来他打算昨晚就读完的，没想到被闯他进房间的Bernd打乱了计划后，一点也没看。

趴在他旁边的Bernd还在睡觉，偶尔发出一两声咕噜声，然后伸伸腿，或者换个姿势继续睡，每次听到声音，Marc都会伸手摸到他的头顶撸几把毛。

“morning.”等Bernd睡醒跳到他身上，Marc已经结束了阅读材料的阅读。Marc跟他道了早安后，Bernd用头顶蹭了蹭他的下巴，接着趴在了他的小腹上，盯着他的电脑屏幕。

他几分钟前开始在Google搜索怎样养一只猫，现在正一个个浏览自己打开的网页，Bernd一直安静地趴在他身上，前爪搭在他胳膊上，偶尔用肉垫在他手背上踩几下，直到他开始看那篇标题里写有绝育字眼的文章。

前面都是关于绝育的原因之类的，怀里的Bernd也没什么太大的反应。直到一张手术的照片出现，他似乎是突然明白了绝育到底是什么，跳上他的键盘乱踩了一通，停下后，生气地盯着他，下一秒开始朝他挥爪子。

Marc看到他生气地踩键盘，就意识到接下来会发生什么，及时伸手捏住了他的后脖颈。然后他看到Bernd像被点了穴一样，瞬间就不动了，即使眼神里还带着愤怒。他想，看来这一招是真的有用。

“乖，我没准备带你去做绝育。”Marc把他抱进怀里 ，合上电脑出了卧室，怀里的Bernd没有再冲他发脾气，乖乖地把脑袋靠在他肩上。

事实是，他一开始真的考虑过要带Bernd去做绝育，毕竟猫的发情期太麻烦了，他还要忍受噪音污染。但后来想想，他既然能变成人，那跟普通的猫就不太一样，万一做完手术有什么后遗症就不好了，他可没想之后被Bernd威胁生命。

Marc走到客厅，把Bernd放到沙发上，去了厨房。但Bernd很快就跟到厨房，跳上了料理台，蹭了下他的手后，蹲在不远处看着他烤吐司，冲咖啡。

“你也要喝咖啡吗？”感受到Bernd的视线，Marc忍不住问了句，不意外地看到他眼睛亮了一下，再次蹭了下他的手后，跳下料理台出了厨房。

端着吐司和咖啡出了厨房，Marc看见Bernd已经变成人形坐在了餐桌上，庆幸的是他这次穿了衣服，不然他觉得自己如果再次看见昨天那样刺激性的画面，绝对会下一秒直接转身逃回厨房。

面对面吃早餐的期间，Marc不断趁机偷偷打量着对面的人，视线从他的睫毛一路向下，划向他的唇，本来他只是单纯的打量一下而已，但Bernd喝完一口咖啡后，舌尖舔过嘴角的动作，让他突然有了其他更多的想法，比如，他现在很想牙齿轻轻咬上他的下唇，然后把舌尖探入他的口腔，接着...

接着，Julian的消息打断了他脑海里正准备继续意淫下去的想法。他拿起手机看到了Julian发来的一句话：Marc，我该怎么办？下面是一张照片，一个他没见过的男人正坐在Julian的沙发上，他本来觉得这没什么奇怪的，正准备回一句：你是跟我开玩笑的吗？这种事情还用问我，你还行不行了？

接着他注意到了那个男人头顶的两只耳朵，不禁瞪大了眼睛，想到昨天晚上Julian电话里说的那件事，他再次觉得这个世界真的疯狂。

他握着手机，想了想，正准备回复，手机却被对面的Bernd拿走了，他看了眼Julian发来的那张图，回了句什么后，再次把手机塞回了他手里，一副‘我还以为是什么大事情呢，原来就这样而已’的样子说了句：“有那么值得惊奇吗？”

“..反正我是第一次见。”Marc说着下意识地看向了Bernd的头顶，想象着如果现在那里有两只耳朵会是怎样的景象。也许是他的视线太明显了，他听到Bernd说了句：”你想看的话，我可以把耳朵变出来。“

本来他是觉得自己看一眼也不亏，但是想想Julian话里的意思，他觉得自己现在还是不要接受Bernd这个提议了，免得看完忍不住对他做出点什么，于是回了句：”Bernd，你不用特意把耳朵变出来给我看，我只是觉得有点好奇，下次你不想把耳朵藏起来的时候给我看就好了。“

看到对面的人没再说什么继续喝咖啡后，Marc看了眼手机上和Julian的聊天界面，Bernd回的那句话是：这也没什么啊。后面Julian跟了四条回复：

你真的确定吗？！

你知道的，看到这样的画面，很难脑子里不想点什么...尤其是他还总爱往你身上蹭的时候..

我今天早上跟他解释变成人之后不能在我身上乱蹭的时候，他居然问我，我现在是发情期吗？！！

上帝啊，我这是造了什么孽！！Marc，真的，告诉我，我到底该怎么办？！！

于是他回了句：哈哈哈哈哈哈..

很快收到了回复：笑完能回答我的问题了吗？！！

Marc看了眼对面的的Bernd后回了句：”说真的，我也不知道该怎么办。不过，我觉得既然有那样的想法，可以尝试实施一下。“


	4. 狮诺番外

从电脑上移开视线，Marc准备继续翻看一边的阅读材料，在那之前 ，他看了眼卧在桌子一侧的猫，不意外一副无精打采的样子。他想 ，如果Bernd现在是人形，绝对是一脸的无聊加不耐烦。

收回视线，找到自己想要的部分后，他继续盯着电脑屏幕写那篇明天要交的essay。很快他用余光注意到，Bernd站起来走向他，然后坐在了他放在一边的阅读材料上。

下意识地，他伸手揉了把Bernd的脑袋说：”Bernd，你不能坐在我的阅读材料上，再找个其他地方吧。”

这句话说完超过三分钟，旁边还是没有一点动静，他转头发现Bernd正盯着他的电脑屏幕，装作一副自己没听到的样子。

Marc无奈地靠上身后的抱枕，深深叹了口气。

桌子上的猫终于转了个身，看向他。对上视线后，Marc觉得那双蓝色的眼睛里带着丝得意。

“你一定要坐这里吗？”听完这句话 ，面前的猫所有的反应就只是眯起了眼睛，Marc觉得他马上就要控制不住自己的脾气了。

于是他靠近Bernd，压低声音，咬牙切齿地说了句：“不要逼我动手！”

这次Bernd终于有了反应，两只前爪踩上他的键盘，然后在他出手之前及时从键盘上踏过，跳向了一边。

就在Marc准备松口气的时候，Bernd的一只爪子伸向了他的咖啡杯，在他准备好随时扶住被他打翻的杯子时，又恶作剧般地收回了爪子，接着跳上了他的腿。

看着自己腿上缩成一团的猫，Marc所有的脾气瞬间无处可撒。

继续完成自己的essay前，他脑海里唯一的想法就是：我早晚有一天要被活活气死。


End file.
